Normality
by Frappawhip Loves Starbucks
Summary: Oneshot with Jelliot. That is sadly undermined below JD/Cox. Language. A different way to write a story for me...


"JD, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I like to hear you say it. Could you repeat it?"

"It's too sappy when I try to say it when you wish it."

"So?"

"Here it goes. If you weren't in my life, I would be lost. Whenever you are away, I mope around because I need you. If I can't see your face, my mind makes believe you are there. No one can take your place, no matter how much I want them to. If you break my heart again, I won't be able to fathom it; I would kill myself."

"And all of this leads up to what again?"

"I'm thirty-three, JD. I thought by now that I would have a husband and a couple of children. But then you and your ups and downs with me tore my heart every which way, and I realized that I would never know when I got married, hopefully to you. But then Keith asked me to marry him, and I couldn't resist the chance for a family. But then I realized how much I loved you when you left to see Kim. I broke it off with him so I could be with you, but we decided not to escalate things."

"I think I know the rest of the story. What was your point?"

"We should get married. I mean, we live like we are, we act like we are, we pretend like we are. The only difference is legality. Why not?"

"I'm not sure I want that to happen quite yet."

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't committed to this relationship?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't. You only thought that I was completely committed but didn't want a marriage. You love to make excuses."

"That's not true. Could we not fight, Elliot?"

"You picked it."

"Never mind, Elliot."

"What the hell, JD? First you want to talk and then you want to go to your happy place. Don't you dare go into one of your daydreams. Generally, I can stand them, but right now I really need you to talk with me. You've been cranky for a while now."

"I'm the cranky one, Elliot? Wow, you really can think on your feet. I'm going to bed."

"I'm close to my second trimester."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You were too busy bitching at me."

"I've already had experience with one pregnant woman, and I don't need another, so I'm going to get some sleep."

"Like you would sleep anyway. You would need me to tell you that I forgive you for being so ignorant. Gosh, I am so temperamental."

"I'll help you with that. Why don't you come here and tell me what's wrong. Oh, does Jordan know?"

"Not yet. I was planning on telling her tomorrow whether you knew or not. How's that for bitchy?"

"I preferred you when you weren't cursing or when I wasn't cursing because you weren't so pregnant. Who's the father?"

"You. You're the only one with whom I've slept in the past six months. Before that, I couldn't get pregnant and go along with this."

"Does Carla know?"

"She's known for a long time. I went to my first medical pregnancy test with her. I wanted to get a paternity test before I told you, though."

"I don't want to know how you got my DNA."

"Easy. I took it from when you got your appendix taken out. Turk saved some for me if I ever needed it. Don't fade into another daydream, JD. Help me hold onto my sanity, please."

"Elliot, you have all the sanity you need."

-

"Why is it that you don't want to marry me? Is it some quirk that you have lived with for over eight years now?"

"No. It's just that I don't know how much longer this is going to last before one of us chicken out."

"I'm sure of what I want now. Keith still scorns me, but what do I care? It might get rid of him faster if we get engaged and married. And I promise I won't use you like that. It might help, though."

"It's all about what you want and never what I want. It's just like the time Kim lied to me about losing my child. After that, I got full custody of him."

"I know you did. But we won't be able to teach him how to be responsible if we aren't. We won't have an excuse."

"I thought the man was supposed to ask the question. You're the one putting this upon me, and you're the one who is all about tradition."

"Tradition?"

"You know what, don't even answer that question. I don't want a fight. I'll be out on the couch. Don't join me."

"JD?"

-

"What up with you and Elliot? She isn't even talking to you."

"I don't know, Turk. She's just angry for no reason."

"That is not true."

"Hi, Elliot. Anyway, she wants me to marry her, but I'm not ready to. She's pushing me just because she knocked up."

"So that's why Carla was trying to tell me earlier. Good job, man. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't either, to be sure. He's still slow in bed."

"Thanks, honey.

"Are you two still together?"

"You should ask Elliot that."

"Yes."

"Now, see, that's the girl you need."

"Thanks for the advice. I don't know if I should ask her the question."

"Ask her dad first."

"I already did."

"Then ask her tonight. You'll realize whether or not you are ready then."

"Thanks, buddy. There's a problem. I don't have a ring."

"Make reservations and I'll help you get one."

"I have a feeling I'll be getting cake from my brother today…"

-

"It's so beautiful, JD. I never thought this possible from you. What changed your mind?"

"Anonymous advice."

"You took Turk's advice?"

"We might not be the ideal pair, but he knows me and what I'd think. When he's sane, he gives the best advice."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell that. It'd be like a magician telling how he did his trick."

"We're having the wedding after the baby is born. She should be named…"

"Elliot sounds great, but I love somebody who has that name. And she's amazing. So, I'm going to focus on her instead of her child."


End file.
